


What a Tease

by evildevilgirl02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chains, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Whipping, who's miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildevilgirl02/pseuds/evildevilgirl02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was nothing like the quick and sometimes rough fuck that she was used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not There Yet

“Skye?

“Mmm?”

“Have you ever tried BDSM?”

At that, Skye became slightly more awake.  She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

“Yeah, didn’t like it much.”

“Giving pain or receiving it?”

“Most of the guys I tried it with didn’t like that I dommed, and I wasn’t big on giving pain in the first place.”

Skye felt Faith nod against her shoulder.

“I’m a domme too.  We’re incompatible anyway, BDSM-wise.”

After a few minutes of silence, Skye started to fall asleep again.

“What about handcuffs?”

“’Cuffs are fine,” she mumbled sleepily.  “Good _night_ , Faith.”

“Good night, Skye.”

  
  


Skye completely forgot about their conversation until a week later, when she woke to find herself completely naked with her arms chained to Faith’s bed.

“Hey, babe,” Faith said as she walked into the room.

“Faith, what the _fuck_ -”

“You said you were good with handcuffs.”

And then Skye remembered the brief post-sex conversation from last week.   _Fuck_.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Skye asked, still confused and a little bit groggy.

“I am here to please,” Faith said before leaning in to kiss Skye.

Faith was rough against Skye’s lips, almost forcing Skye to open her mouth so that Faith’s tongue could slip in.  She tasted like cigarette smoke with a hint of cheap wine.  Then Faith withdrew her tongue and started sucking on Skye’s.  Skye made a noise of contentment that Faith swallowed.  Then Faith let go of Skye’s tongue and sucked on her bottom lip with her teeth.  Shit, Skye was ready to take _anything_ by the time they broke apart.

Skye panted.  “Oral or with fingers?”

Faith smirked, eyes sparkling mischievously.  “But we’re not there yet.”

Skye was about to ask what Faith meant when Faith started biting and sucking on Skye’s neck.  Skye gasped.  A small part of Skye’s mind registered that there would be bruises there tomorrow.

As Faith gently kissed her way down Skye’s sides, Skye decided that she would not beg.    And yet, she couldn’t believe how turned on she was.  No one had ever worshiped her body like this before.  At the same time, Faith was circling a few fingers around Skye’s nipples, making them hard.  Faith moved to lick and bite at Skye’s nipples, her hands rubbing at the flesh around it.  Skye arched into the touch.

Faith peppered Skye’s stomach with kisses as she made her way down.  She stopped right at Skye’s hips and looked at her lover.

“I’m sorry, what did you want?”

“Get _in_ me, dammit!”  Skye was panting and sweating, and Faith hadn’t even touched her clit yet.

Faith kissed the inside of Skye’s thighs and pinned down her writhing legs with her hands.  She replaced her hands with her knees, tracing the outline of Skye’s lips with a fingernail.  Skye whimpered.  Then Faith leaned back on her haunches to look at Skye, who trembled at the lack of contact.

“What...do...you want?”

“ _Please_ ,” Skye whimpered.

“Please what?”

“ _Fuck me already_!”

With that prompting, Faith returned her attention to Skye’s mound.  She traced the outline of Skye’s lips again before shoving one finger into her hole.

“Mm,” she said, licking her finger clean.  “Wet for me.”

Skye couldn’t believe how turned on she was by watching Faith lick Skye off her fingers.  The lack of attention to her clit combined with Faith’s overatentiveness to the rest of her body left her in near tears.  This was nothing like the quick and sometimes rough fuck that she was used to.

All thought fled from Skye’s mind when she felt Faith’s tongue press against her clit.

She screamed.  While she might have known it was coming, her body didn’t expect it, and she was trembling all over when Faith sat up and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you okay?”

“ _Fuck...me_ ,” Skye barely managed to say.

Faith moved her head down once more.  Her hands went to Skye’s thighs.  Her tongue licked around the edge of Skye’s entrance before delving inside.

Skye let out a series of noises, gasping and whimpering while Faith sucked.  She was reaching her climax incredibly quickly when Faith bit her.

She _screamed_ Faith’s name as she came, long and loud and drawn out, clutching the chains for dear life.  Faith kept sucking insistently throughout, and even as Skye came down from her high, she thought she felt the beginning of another orgasm.

Skye didn’t know if she whimpered from pleasure or pain as Faith continued to suck on Skye’s clit, her teeth scraping against the outside.  She only had enough energy to gasp as the next orgasm took her.  Faith kept sucking on Skye until the aftershocks had subsided.  She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and lay down next to Skye.  They were both panting.

“How was that?” Faith joked.

Skye said nothing, focusing on returning her breathing to normal.  She was exhausted, and Faith had asked a rhetorical question that she didn’t have the energy to answer.

“’Night, babe.”  Faith laid a chaste kiss to Skye’s forehead and fell asleep.

One of the last thoughts Skye had as she fell asleep was that she had to figure out a way to get payback.


	2. Only One Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye gets her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liberties may have been taken with how much the human body can endure. Just remember that Faith's a slayer.

It’d been nine days.

“You know, I think it’s your turn to share kinks,” Skye said.

“ _My_ turn?  Babe, you never shared yours.”

Skye inclined her head as she passed Faith another beer.  “I guess that’s fair.  How about we exchange them over drinks?”

Faith grinned and clinked her beer bottle against Skye’s.  “To kinks!” She almost shouted before gulping down half the bottle.

Skye smiled to herself as she sipped at her bottle.  Sooner or later, Faith would crack.

  


By the end of the night, Skye’d had 3 bottles and Faith had finished off two cases by herself.  Skye wasn’t sure she could trust her memory (she’d read all kinds of articles about its unreliability), but she’d been smart enough to subtly record the whole thing.  Once Faith fell asleep, Skye copied some phone numbers from Faith’s phone before taking that and the recording and heading back to her van.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Willow Rosenberg?”

“...Yes.  Uh, who are you?”

“I’m Skye, Faith’s girlfriend.”

“Really?  She never mentioned you.”

“Well, you’re a witch, right?  Why not just ‘magic’ me to see if I’m telling the truth?”

“Well, she did mention she was seeing _somebody_ …fine.  What do you want, ‘Faith’s girlfriend’?”

“I was hoping you could help me out with some spells…”

  


Faith came back to the apartment exhausted.  There’d been a lot of vamps that night.  She passed out on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up naked, chained a few centimeters above her bed, enough that she couldn’t feel the sheets unless she managed to shift herself down.  The manacles on her wrists and ankles had her stretched out so that she could barely move.

Skye was sitting on the edge of the bed, filing her nails.  “Oh, good, you’re awake.”

“You know, I’ve been in worse situations than this.”  She thought that she could easily break the manacles if she wanted to, but she was interested in knowing what Skye was up to first.

“The chains might seem easy to break, but Willow taught me how to put a spell on them so that even Slayer strength wouldn’t be enough to get you out of there.”

“...oh?”  Faith kept her voice level and neutral.  She wasn’t worried yet, just curious.

“Yeah.  I couldn’t stop thinking about that night when you got me in this position, and I wanted payback.  But more than payback, I wanted you to _remember_.”  Skye paused dramatically.  “Remember a few nights ago, when we got drunk and…”  She trailed off and look at Faith expectantly.

Oh yeah.  Faith remembered.  Skye had gotten her _really_ drunk and gotten her to confess her kinks.  Oh, tonight was gonna be _fun_.

“I remember,” Faith grinned.

“Of course, I’m not capable of all the things on your list, but I’m sure we’ll get to at least three tonight.”  Skye reached down and got a riding crop off the floor.  Faith felt her muscles tense in anticipation.

“ _Talitrum in quor tenotor_.”  Before she knew it, Faith was on her stomach (still manacled, mind you) and Skye was hitting her back over and over again.  Faith’s muscles were on fire.  Her entire back was inflamed when Skye finally stopped and reached down to touch her pussy.

“Wet for me."  Her voice was sultry and she sounded just a little bit turned on.  Then Faith heard Latin and she was flipped over again.  She made patterns on Faith’s stomach and legs.  Faith was so turned on even as her body screamed in protest.

“Who are you, Faith?”

Faith was too tired to raise an eyebrow.  Was this a trick question?

“‘M Slayer.”

Skye hit her hip lightly.  Wrong answer.

“Who do you belong to, Faith?”

“You.” Faith was panting, her muscles were screaming, her pussy was aching for release.

“You’re mine, Faith.  And I’m yours.”  Skye’s voice was low and dangerous, and had never lost its sultry tone.  “What do you want, Faith?”

Faith thought about it.  Skye said they’d get to at least three of her kinks and they’d only covered one and a half (getting whipped with a riding crop was one and orgasming without being able to move was one-half).

“I want to taste you.”

Skye smiled.  Faith ended up on her stomach again (still not touching the bed) with a half-undressed Skye in front of her.

“Make it good,” she said, hands resting on the headboard behind her.

And with that challenge, Faith didn’t wait.  Her tongue delved between Skye’s wet folds, licking and sucking on her cunt.  When she heard Skye gasp above her, Faith increased her pace.  She kept going through Skye’s orgasm, doing everything she could to get Skye to climax again.  Every gasp and moan from Skye only encouraged her further, until Skye came again.  Faith slowed down and pulled out as she heard Skye come down from her high.

“That was-” Skye focused on getting her breathing back to normal rather than finishing her sentence.

“I’m glad,” Faith said with a grin.

“You’ve been so good for me, Faith.  So _patient_.”  Faith normally didn’t like it when people touched her hair, but right now, she was more concerned about her aching pussy.

“What’s the third kink?”

“Upon hearing that, Skye got off the bed and reached over to get something outside of Faith’s line of vision.  Moments later, Skye’s fingers were pushing into Faith’s asscrack.   _Oh._ That _kink._

“Is this what I-”

“If you want it to be.”

“Oh, yeah.”  Faith wondered how long it would take her to climax at the rate Skye’s fingers were going.

“Only rule is, you can’t come until I say so.”

 _Fuck_ , Faith thought as she felt Skye’s fingers pull out of her.  They were replaced with something cooler and smoother and bigger than Skye’s fingers.  A butt plug.   _Oh.  The other kink._

Faith heard the same bit of Latin before she was on her back again.  Skye loomed over her, strap-on in place.  Something about it was comical to Faith, and before she could stop herself, she chuckled.

“I’ve had guys bigger than you.”

The look in Skye’s eyes made Faith start to regret her words.

“Insolence needs fitting punishment.”  Skye got out the riding crop again, making sure to hit all the places she’d missed before.  Fresh patterns appeared on Faith’s skin as she writhed as much as the manacles would allow.

“Water?”

Faith nodded.  After they’d both rehydrated, Skye perched herself again between Faith’s legs.

“Who do you belong to, Faith?”  Skye asked as she slowly lowered herself into her lover.

“You.  I’m yours.”  Faith gasped.  The feeling of fulfillment from the butt plug and the dildo combined was incredible.  Skye was moving very slowly in and out, and Faith clutched the chains as hard as she could.

“You’re mine.”  Skye repeated as she moved in and out of Faith.  “Keep saying it.”

Faith remembered an earlier rule.  “I’m yours, yours.  Property of Skye.   _Please_ let me come.  I’m yours, yours, only yours.”  Faith kept saying that, over and over, with occasional pleas for Skye to let her come.  Skye was going _painfully_ slow, but it didn’t matter, because Faith had already been so close even before Skye entered her.  Her cunt was on fire, and she felt aching pains all over her body, but _especially_ there.

“You can come, Faith.”

Skye thrusted into Faith one more time, and Faith came, gasping.  Relief and contentment spread throughout her body.  Her grip on the chains slacked.  She was boneless.

Skye pulled out of Faith moments later, and Faith bit her lip at the feeling of losing that fullness.  She heard Skye murmur something in Latin (it sounded different this time) and Faith felt being gently lowered onto the bed.  The chains moved with her.  Skye wrapped her arms and legs around Faith and kissed her cheek.

“Was that good for you?”

Faith didn’t think _good_ was an accurate word for that situation, but she didn’t want to give Skye too much satisfaction either.

“Yeah.”  Faith turned and laid a kiss to Skye’s forehead.

She fell asleep with Skye’s arms wrapped around her and Skye’s head on her breast.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't decided yet whether or not this needs a second chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading.


End file.
